


The Delightful Marriage of Purple Yam Cookie

by WeDemBoiz



Series: My NSFW Works! [4]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Cookie Run:Ovenbreak
Genre: F/M, Fluff to Smut, Forgive me Devsisters, M/M, Marriage, Moonlight and Fire Spirit make a small appearance as a couple, Multi, NSFW, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDemBoiz/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: (Sequel to; “The Accidental Mind Break of Milk Cookie”)[Please read that story before moving on to this one!!!!!!]••••••••••••••••••••••The final showdown between Dark Choco and Purple Yam Cookie occurs, resulting in Purple Yam taking back the champion’s title. Now that his goal had been accomplished, he has more time to be with his lovely mind broken hubby and finally settling down.Alternatively, WeDemBoiz writes a wholesome story, while remaining explicit.•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t need to raid Area 51 to find the sequel ;)

“AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!”  
The sound Dark Choco Cookie made as his knees gave in, as he dropped to the floor with a ‘thud’. His armor failed him as it shattered like glass. The Strawberry Jam sword cracked, as it evil energy faded into the air, never to return. 

Purple Yam Cookie panted heavily, as he chuckled. The deed had been done. All this burden was weighed off his shoulders. The excitement rised inside him. With one giant victors scream, he raised his cookie fill stained spiked mace to sky and claimed victory. 

Milk Cookie watched from afar, cheering him on. He rushed over and gave Purple Yam Cookie a giant hug and passionate kiss. “How bout’ that Milk babe? I finally took back what was rightfully mine!”, Purple Yam Cookie said pridefully. 

It stroked his ego even more when Milk Cookie responses was, “I knew you could do it Sir Yam! I’m so happy for you!”. Purple Yam Cookie happily picked up Milk Cookie and said, “I’m so fired up right now! Tell you what Milk! Once we get our battle’s compensations, let’s talk future babe!”. Milk Cookie’s eyes lit up like the 4th of July and nodded while squealing, “Yessssss!”. 

Purple Yam was compensated for his win against Dark Choco and as crowned champion, was given a reward accordingly. It consisted of giant bags of various coins, crystals, magic powder, and extremely rare items. There were so many different types of bags that Milk Cookie had to search for Milk Angel within the pile. 

The first thing Purple Yam did with that money was to buy a nice home by the seaside where he and Milk Cookie could live in peace. It had plenty of training areas where he could practice too. Even better, they would be far away from any Jelly Spike Worms. He then proceeded to buy a wedding ring for Milk Cookie. 

It was almost impossible to get, but Purple Yam got two specially made rings. One of them was made from a diamond hammer base and in the middle, shaped in a heart was the Light of life. The other was his favorite bronze hammer base, in the middle shaped like a heart was Rainbow cubes made to fit the mold. 

He swore that it was worth every coin, gem, and powder and items that came into it’s production. Purple Yam secretly planned an entire wedding behind Milk Cookie’s back. It took no less than a few weeks after Dark Choco’s defeat that at last, it was time. 

Purple Yam set the scene perfectly. The took a stroll through the woods where they first went on their journey together. Finally, they had a picnic at the top of a mountain where a great view of the sunset was seen. 

Purple Yam was pretty nervous but kept strong. Milk Cookie was enjoying himself, eating and drinking. Finally, under the best sunset, Purple Yam popped the question. “Hey, Milk babe...”, He said, nearly stuttering. 

“Something wrong Sir Yam?”, Milk Cookie asked. Milk Cookie was packing things away in a basket. “You seemed bothered”, he added. Purple Yam sighed nervously as he took a deep breath. “It’s now or never”. He got on one knee and opened up the ring box. There it was. The Light of life ring. 

“We’ve been traveling together for some time now, I mean we even made out here and there... anyways, you mean so much to me. I’m probably not the best cookie to show it, but I really do love you. As corny as fuck as I sound, I love you Milk Cookie. Will you marry me?”, Purple Yam Cookie asked as he waited for his answer. 

Milk Cookie hugged him down and cried. “Are you fucking kidding me?! Of course I will marry you! I’ve been waiting to hear those words for so much time now!”, Milk Cookie replied ecstatically. “Hey hey hey! Calm down Milk!”, Purple Yam said as Milk began to cry uncontrollably. 

Purple Yam Cookie tried to calm down Milk Cookie to the best of his ability. Things like, “Babe, I know you’re overwhelmed but you are kind of crushing me!” and, “Milk, I’m scared you are going to die of dehydration before our wedding”. 

The more Milk cried, the tighter his grip got on Yam. It was getting pretty intense. Finally, Purple Yam Cookie stroked Milk Cookie’s hair and cuddling him and kissing him. 

Milk Cookie seemed to calm down more as he warmed up to Purple Yam. “Geez, I spoil you too much!”, Purple Yam said. “I know. Let me just feel you a little bit more longer..”, Milk Cookie said as he closed his eyes. 

Purple Yam sighed and smiled. “I could get used to this too you know”. Milk Cookie hummed a beautiful melody as they cuddled under the setting sun. The moon and stars soon came out. Moonlight Cookie danced in the dreams of the lovers, granting them her blessings and congratulations. 

The sun rose as it’s bright light woke them up. Hungry and well rested, they headed back to their new home. It was the little moments like this Purple Yam realized that life was great. On the balcony of their home, he and Milk Cookie had breakfast and enjoyed the view. 

“You know, I wouldn’t have imagined this. I thought happily ever afters were just a load of shit, but... this is how I want to live my life now. It’s not as chaotic as it was before sure, it’ll change with time I’ll get over it and won’t give two flying fucks”, Purple Yam said, sea wind still blowing through his purple dreads. 

“I always tried to look for the best in life, but sometimes I just felt like saving and protecting others was all I was good for. I wanted more of a purpose, meet new cookies, and try to make more allies instead of enemies. That’s why I put in my guild request. It wasn’t until you barreled through the wall that I knew if I wanted to get out more and make memories, I would just have to accept the unexpected and move on. It was the best choice I ever made”, Milk Cookie added, his smile happily lighting up his face. 

Purple Yam chuckled. “Yeah, I totally see what you mean. Life was dull as a fucking rock until we bumped into each other”. Milk Cookie laughed and raised an eyebrow. “Jeez since when did you sound like some letter Cotton Candy Cookie make?!”. 

“Speak for yourself! You had a whole section of the story dedicated to what you wanted say”, Purple Yam said back. Milk Cookie was confused. “Wait what did you say?”.

“What do you mean? I ain’t said shit”, Purple Yam replied now confused too. They looked at each other and started to laugh. “We really be fucking hearing shit!”, Purple Yam said laughed loudly. “I know! Since when did I allow you to curse so much anyways?!”, Milk Cookie replied, laughing as well. 

They stopped and looked at each other again before laughing even more. Days of more endless joy and the wedding date finally arrived. Close to their home, they set it on the beach. Fire Spirit was trying to calm a very anxious Purple Yam. 

“This is the same type of shit I was feeling while I was in the flames of hell! It’s the worst!”, Purple Yam said pacing back in forth in his tuxedo. His dreads were tied up and Firestarter had a little top hat on and a bow tie. 

“Chill tf out dude! It’s gonna be ok! I was just like you when I was marrying Moonlight”, Fire Spirit said, being laid back yet semi concerned. “Deadass? The thing is, what if I panic? Worst case scenario is that he says no or some weird shit happens!”, Purple Yam added, his anxiety already on flare. 

Fire Spirt sighed. “Deadass. Milk Cookie loves you and he’ll say yes. You are going to be a happy married man! Just do it!”. Purple Yam stopped pacing and looked at Fire Spirit determinedly. “You’re right! I’m going to do it!”, He said. 

“Are you a cookie or are you a mouse!”, Fire Spirit asked in a loud tone. “Cookie!”, Purple Yam responded, the determination in his voice. “Then I wanna see you go out there and marry that cookie!”, Fire Spirit cheered. “Fuck yeah!”, Purple Yam replied. Few minutes later of Fire Spirit being the best, best man he could be hyping up Purple Yam, it was time. 

Purple Yam waited by the alter as some music played. Then he noticed Milk Cookie in a flowering wedding dress, and veil on his hat. The most beautiful bouquet of roses were in his hands as he walked down the aisle. Milk Angel in a veil was along side him, assuring his owner wouldn’t fall mid-way. 

Purple Yam and Firestarter fawned over how gorgeous they both looked. Finally, Milk Cookie made it to the alter. The dressed up Milk Cookie whispered, “If it was up to me, I would have ran up there”. Purple Yam laughed softly. “It’s almost like you read my mind”. 

The wedding went on without a problem. The reception was huge, as most of the cookie cast were invited. They moved the guests to a beautiful cliff location where the stars were much more visible. Out of professional courtesy, Purple Yam invited Dark Choco. It was mainly because Milk Cookie who felt bad about the day he vowed to protect him, and decided he could come to the wedding. Did he regret it? Not much. 

The reception had some problems such as DJ Cookie and Rockstar Cookie wanting to perform at the same time, Dark Enchantress trying to poison Millennial Tree’s plate in which the cookie simply laughed it off, Orange, Lime and Grapefruit Cookie had to retrieve their playing balls. 

Adventurer and Blackberry Cookie discussing divorce of Adventure didn’t stop abandoning his family so much. It didn’t make things better when they began to argue over custody of Onion Cookie.  
“Keep your voice down! We are at a wedding!”, Blackberry replied in a loud tone seriously. 

“You know what!? Take her! Take the mansion too! Fuck this and fuck you! I’m filing for anullment as of tomorrow!”, Adventurer said as he grabbed his cowboy hat and stormed out the reception hall. Blackberry began to cry heavily as she grabbed Onion’s hand and ran after him. 

It could have been worse, but thankfully no one fell off the cliff. 

The reception had it perks as well, such as Millennial Tree Cookie gifting the couple new potted plants or Purple Yam nearly punching Roll Cake Cookie for the gag gift of a small road roller toy. Sea Cookie gave them some beautiful seashells and Pirate Cookie gave them a bag of Ancient coins. Whipped Cream bought clothes and performed a lovely play. Lemon Cookie apologizes for his sisters’ behaviors. Avocado Cookie made Purple Yam a pun-filled congratulations card. 

After the reception was over, it was almost daylight time. How did they know? Moonlight Cookie began to get extremely sleepy and it wasn’t from exhaustion. Fire Spirit knew his duties to rise the sun was coming soon. He told Magmabird and Ocean Dragon to take Moonlight to somewhere she could sleep to make the moon set. 

Moonlight Cookie kissed her husband before sleeping. “Isn’t she going to be lonely just sleeping?”, Milk Cookie asked as he laid a blanket on Moonlight. “Don’t worry about it. She had the company of Sea Cookie. They chill in their dreams and it’s Sea Cookie’s turn to sleep too”, Fire Spirit said assuring Milk. 

“Now, It’s my turn to take care of the Cookies”, Fire Spirit added, giving his best grin. Magmabird granted him some of his power as Fire Spirit launched into the sky. He lifted his hands as the sun began to rise. Millennial Tree left as well, not before he gave Milk Cookie a hug and once again gave him his best wishes. Emerald Golem transformed and giant jumped Millennial and Wind Archer back to awaken the forest and its creatures. 

Sea Cookie left as well, as she dove into the sea to sleep. Small waves appeared as she took a breath. Milk and Purple Yam Cookie let some cookies stay over at their place to let them finish up their rest. Surprisingly, Red Chili Pepper didn’t steal anything when she left. 

After the guests left and Milk and Purple Yam finished cleaning up things, there was only one more thing to do. “I’m going to go and make dinner. Perhaps you’d like a bath before dinner? Both? Or maybe...”, Milk Cookie started as the look in his eyes spelled “come-hither”.

Milk Cookie added with saying, “Maybe you would prefer me?”. Purple Yam sighed and smiled as he said, “Since you were such a patient boy for waiting until everyone left to get it on, I suppose it’s the least I could do”. 

Milk Cookie’s eyes lit up. Purple Yam patted Milk Cookie’s head and added, “Matrimonial sex huh? Seems cool! Let’s just do some of our 45-minute warm up sex first! So we have more time to make out!”. 

Milk Cookie gulped and shivered with excitement. The thought of that already made him cum. “This is my life now! I get to experience pleasure everyday and enjoy my marriage to my master... I couldn’t have asked for a better ending...”, Milk Cookie thought lewdfully, the joy already plaguing his mind. 

The pleasure Milk Cookie had when talking as he came again was exhilarating. His words? 

“Now that I’m your personal cum dump forever, let’s have even more mind breaking sex!!”. 

~~~~~


	2. Smutty Finish (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut has been delivered! Let’s read together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi, here we fucking go again

~~~~~

The bed creaked and shook as Purple Yam mercilessly thrusted into Milk Cookie. “Ooohhh~! Slow down Yam! You might break the bed!”, Milk Cookie said as he orgasmed again. “That’s the point! How am I supposed to know I’m getting the top-notch sex with breaking a couple of beds?!”, Purple Yam replied. 

“You sure got milk!”, Milk Cookie replied as he was already blissfully in the clouds. They sloppily kissed as they murmured some “I love you”s and “keep on going”. Milk Cookie felt like he could melt under how much warmth was inside him. 

The bedroom was filled with, “fuck!!~” and “you feel good~”’s. Purple Yam didn’t stop his pace for some time now, much to Milk Cookie’s pleasure. “I just can’t stop cumming inside you Milk! Your insides just keep on gripping me!”, Purple Yam said as he blew another load.

“Just for you honey! Just keep on going!~”, Milk replied, his legs wrapped around Yam. “You love this position don’t you?!”, Purple Yam asked, growling slightly. “What’s not to love about this doggy style?! I still feel your veins pulsing in me!”, Milk Cookie added, his eyes already having unusual pupils. 

As Milk Cookie and Purple Yam orgasmed intensely, Milk Cookie’s energy began to drain. The laid on the bed as Milk Cookie didn’t even had the strength to stand as he started to crawl. “I should get some more lube”, he thought. 

Purple Yam entered his berserk mode soon after. Perhaps it was the way as Milk Cookie crawled that cum spurted from his hole. He grabbed Milk Cookie’s ankle and pressed him down as he began to thrust into him again. 

“Y-Yam!!~”, Milk Cookie moaned as he felt his walls clenching even more. Milk Cookie made another attempt to reach for the bottle but failed as Purple Yam kept a even more powerful pace. It was clear Yam had the intention of breaking the bed with Milk on it. 

Purple Yam’s thrusting could only be described as an example of full domination. These two sounded like animals in heat as the lewd sounds got louder and louder. It was music to Milk Cookie’s ears to hear the squelching sounds of his juices mixing up with Yam’s.

The room smelled of sex, mixed in with some sweat and heat. “These powers are sweet huh? I feel like I could cum as much as I want!”, Purple Yam said. 

“What’s the matter Milk? To caught up in your own world to realize that your dick has been sputtering since we began? I surprised you can even keep going”, Yam added, smirking. 

While it’s true that Milk was caught up in the ecstasy, the thing being he was already off the deep end again. “There’s nothing like letting sanity go! No more pride or honor, just having your hole filled to the brim!”, Milk thought to himself happily. 

“I’m going to cum again soon!”, Purple Yam said his energy almost out. “Let’s cum together! I’m almost there too!~”, Milk Cookie answered back, his moaning more high pitched and longer. “Alright then, together now!”, Yam said as he and Milk came again. Milk enjoyed blissfully the seconds of overflowing as it his stomach and intestines felt full. 

“Whew! That felt great! I feel as fresh as putting on a new pair of underwear on new year’s!”, Purple Yam said pleased. He thrusted out of Milk who orgasmed again as he did it. “Jeez your sensitive aren’t you?”, Yam added noticing Milk’s twitching and gasp. 

“My insides feel so full... I can’t stop wanting more...”, Milk thought as he lazily clinged to Yam’s waist. His energy completely gone, but noticed some “leftovers” and was eager to have some more. “Don’t be so cruel Yam, let me have some more”, Milk said as he opened his mouth and suckled lightly on his cock. 

Purple Yam sighed. “Have as much as you’d like!”, He said as his hands pushed Milk’s head down to the base. “My mouth and throat are all his now! I still can’t help it! My greedy body wants more!”, Milk thought to himself. 

The process began again with Milk’s head bobbing up and down, not even giving him a chance to catch his breath. “If you are going to be like this, I might as well help myself too!”, Purple Yam said as he gripped Milk’s head even more. 

“I want you to feel this even in your deepest parts! Drink up!”, Purple Yam said as he came without much of a proper warning. Milk could swallow it all easily now that he’s had “experience”. It still didn’t get rid of the feeling of eating another meal. 

“You’re such a good husband Milk! You never fail to satisfy my needs ya know? I feel so pumped up I could suplex a bunch of boulders!”, Purple Yam said as he pushed Milk’s head back up. The ‘pop’ was distinct as Milk looked like the happiest cookie alive. 

“It was delicious! Thanks for the meal!~”, Milk said. “Yeah, all in a day’s work”. The two of them laid on the bed exhausted. “Whew! That felt great!”, Purple Yam said as he stretched his arms. They put on some underwear when Yam asked, “What about you Milk?”. “I’ve never felt so calmed down before! It’s a nice feeling”, Milk Cookie responded as he then looked serious for a moment. 

“Something wrong Milk?”, Purple Yam asked. “Yammy, if I put my Minecraft bed next to yours would it be considered an advance on you?”, Milk asked slightly confused. “How would I know? I don’t sleep since there are monsters nearby”, Purple Yam responded chuckling. 

“So... now that we’re married...”, Milk began he looked at Yam and said, “You got a Pokémon card collection?”. Purple Yam nodded, “Wanna see??”. “I’ll trade you my Shadow Lugia for a Charizard G lv X”, Milk Cookie said as he pulled out a binder from beneath the bed. 

“Shadow Lugia? I’ve got two!”, Purple Yam said as he pulled out an even bigger binder. “Winner takes the three Lugia’s”, Milk Cookie said as he layed his card down. “Oh it’s on!”, Yam replied confident as he layed down his two cards. 

They went from Pokémon to Yu-Gi-Oh to Beyblades, eventually they decided to watch cartoons and play video games on the couch. “HOW DID YOU BEAT ME?!”, Yam said loudly. “I swear I only spammed one button at a time!”, Milk Cookie replied. “This fighting game sucks!”, Yam shouted as he nearly threw the controller at the TV. 

“You take that back!”, Milk Cookie said. “Only nerds like this stuff!”, Yam added. Milk Cookie gasped and then he shouted, “IF YOU DONT GET YOUR PURPLE LICORICE HEADASS THE FUCK UP OUT OF HERE!”. 

“I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A PURPLE LICORICE HEADASS!”, Purple Yam shouted back. “I SURE FUCKING DID!”, Milk replied. Yam began to tickle Milk Cookie. “Take it back!”, Yam said. 

Midst of his laughter, Milk said, “Ok! Ok! I yield!”. “You sure??”, Purple Yam said jokingly. “Yeah! Yeah!”, Milk said, still laughing. “

Yam smothered Milk in kisses as they cuddled on the couch. “You sure are playful huh?”, Milk said as he kissed Yam on the cheek. “Mhm! Guilty as charged”, Yam replied. 

Purple Yam stroked Milk’s hair as Milk laid down on him. The smooth and fluffy sensation was calming, almost like a cotton ball. “Yam?”, Milk asked. “Yeah? Wassup?”, Yam replied. “Keep on headpatting me... it soothes me”, Milk said as he closed his eyes. 

“Heh. You betcha”, Purple Yam replied as he turned the TV off. “Good, because you just feel warm”, Milk added. Purple Yam sighed happily as he kept on stroking and petting Milk’s hair. “It’s amazing how we came from travel buddies to a married couple... life sure is fucking weird like that I guess”, Yam thought to himself when he noticed Milk was asleep. He tossed a blanket on Milk and one on him and still comforted his husband. 

Through the comfort they provided for each other, it made their loving bond even stronger. The days went by like the seasons, passing their course. Nevertheless, their love shone like the summer sun, never to fade away.

Milk looked over the balcony, the cool wind passing through his hair. Seagulls flew past, making their squawking noises as they passed. The ocean gleamed like shiny jewels, and the sand as white as could be. 

He wore a big sweater and his fuzzy bunny slippers. He took a sip of his tea and put it down on a table. Purple Yam smacked his ass and said, “Up so early?”. Milk looked at him, giggled and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I thought I’d just like to enjoy the morning sun a bit more”. 

Purple Yam took a sip of his coffee and said, “You should do philosophy”. Milk replied sarcastically with a, “Oh wow, we got a comedian here ladies and gentlemen”. 

Purple Yam kissed Milk Cookie and said, “Whatever. I’ll go get breakfast”, Purple Yam said as he walked back inside the house. Another sip of the warm tea and Milk Cookie thought to himself, the lewd smile on his face, 

“It’s only fair I do my share! After all, it’s my duty alone to please the champion!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I’m considering writing some more Purple Yam & Milk Cookie stuff. It doesn’t need to be smut, (But ain’t there nothing like a good porn fic) 
> 
> Anyways, this is the end of the Mind Break series! Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> I know Milk Cookie did ;) 
> 
> PS: How would Milk Cookie ahegao look like anyways????

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up buckaroos things are going to get heated


End file.
